Related art approaches for mapping atmospheric gas concentrations use point measurement devices or ground chamber units that are labor intensive and only provide limited spatial or temporal resolution. These systems also provide little feedback to site operators, and their outputs are received by users with a significant delay from the time at which measurements were taken due to collection times or quality control of the data. For example, individual users may be required to place such point sensors and return to the sensors to retrieve the data at a later time.
Infrared cameras are dynamic, mature solutions for measuring atmospheric gas distributions and are currently used in the Oil and Gas industry. Yet, these infrared cameras lack sensitivity, can cover only limited ranges, and are susceptible to environmental factors, such as background temperature variations.